Gun
Gun, labeled The Hatted and the Hated, is a very hated character due to him being very aggressive and forceful, hence he is justifiably known to be the main antagonist of Object Mayhem. He was the captain of Team Gun until he got eliminated in To be or not to be with 90 votes.He Will Not Return In Season 2. Coverage In Unusual But Good, Gun's first appearance is when Lego asks him to be apart of his team. Gun then insolently asks Lego what he wanted. After Lego explains, Gun somehow takes it as an insult and questions if Lego was trying to judge him as a "loner". Before Lego can answer, Gun violently kicks him in slow motion. Since Gun didn't form a team with others he is automatically put on Ice Cream, Dice and Camera's team. When Gun is joining the team he refers to them as "fools". When it is the point to choose team names, Gun suggests the name "Team Gun" as the name which Dice disagrees too. Gun doesn't give his team a choice and forces it on them. During the challenge, Gun decides to do the challenge by himself because he assumed he was the most powerful on the team. He tells his team members to stay out of his way while he did the challenge. Dice objects to this but Gun stops her from speaking and breaks her to tears. When Gun is sighted by Ice Cream trying to lift a block, Ice Cream asks Gun if he was positive about not needing help but Gun just shouts at her saying he was sure. Camera then later decides to have a go at Gun by telling him that he pointless efforts would make them lose the challenge but she just ends up being (possibly) shot by Gun. By the end of the episode Gun's team is reveal to have lost the challenge (therefore are up for elimination) and have stacked zero blocks, however, Gun wins immunity because he was the only one doing something. In the second episode 'Find it!', Gun first appears in the starting scene. When both Cupcake and Lego are watching a T.V show he switches it off and laughs evilly. At elimination Gun is safe from elimination due to him winning immunity, however, Gun still receives ten votes. During the challenge, Gun assumes that he is "awesome" and insists he did the challenge alone, which Dice objects to. Gun ignores Dice's request and continues to do the challenge himself. When Lego and Cupcake find the coin for the challenge, Gun takes it from them and claims the victory for himself. Dice then walks in and states that what he had done was mean. Gun tells Dice to go away and that nobody liked her. In Robot Frenzy, when Donut gets eliminated Gun insults him stating that he was a "Big, fat, chubby idiot!". During the challenge, while running Gun tells Dice that she better not make him lose then accidentally runs off a steep cliff. In To be or not to be, the episode starts off with Gun walking up to his team members and trying to be nice to them. He starts off by greeting Dice after then goes to greet the other team members. When Dice asks Gun why he was being nice all of a sudden he replies that he had always been nice. Dice then saw Gun's plan and reveals him. Gun asks Dice why she couldn't accept the thought that Gun was trying to be nice, Camera then speaks stating "Not really..." and Gun the throws all his anger at her exclaiming "Shut up, shut up right now!". At elimination, Gun is eliminated with ninety votes, in which he sees as an unfair elimination and states that he was super gentle with everyone. He then says that he would get revenge on Dice, Ice Cream and Camera as he thought they were the blame for his elimination. On the moon, Gun is seen looking at a T.V that features Dice, Camera and Ice Cream. He mocks the name change, referring to it as "stupid" and uses a pun. Gallery Gun New.png Gun ML.png Gun OM.png Gun AIR.png Gun 2.png GUN.png Official Gun.png Gun Official pitcure.png Gun's Plan.png Mirror and Gun.png Gun using mirror.png Gun talking about revenge on his team.png Are you calling me a loner.png Gun pretending to be nice to his team.png OM LOGO OFFICIAL 2013.png Capture.PNG OmL.png Gun New.png|Gun's base Gun Body.png|Gun's Old Body Trivia *Gun has an 'evil plan' to get back at his former teammates as he's convinced that they're the cause of his departure from the competition. *Gun was the only eliminated contestant to not vote in A Space Odyssey due to his absence. * He is known as the main antagonist on the show. * His behavior is similar to Flower from BFDI. * His behavior Is Somewhat Of Knife, being the jerk of the show, Coincidentally, Gun is voiced by Volcanoclaw, Voice Actor Of Knife. * he makes a Cameo in BFTROR 1: Pass the Respect, in 6:47 to 6:48 * You can’t really understand his plan when he draws it * His whereabouts are unknown due to his absence in episodes 10-17 Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Eliminated Category:Team Gun/Lucky Category:Team Captains Category:Characters Category:Villans Category:Up For Rejoining Category:Orange Category:Black Category:Hated Basically, these guys are supposedly the alleged villains on the show, directly or indirectly. Category:A to Z Category:Jerks Category:Bullies